


Hidden love

by Cordy_Darcee_loves_larry_stylinson



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Death, Flashbacks, M/M, Short Story, bottom! Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, top! Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordy_Darcee_loves_larry_stylinson/pseuds/Cordy_Darcee_loves_larry_stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Louis Tomlinson read a Larry fan-fiction that was very highly recommended by fellow Directioners... To find out more Just read 
            </p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis POV -

I stand there silently watching 'my' Harry spoon with Nick Grimshaw on our sofa.   
'Man, what the hell am I thinking, Harry isn't even mine' I though to myself.  
'But you want him to be and judging by the way they're cuddling EACHOTHER I bet they did the dirty;)' My conscience said to me.  
'Piss off you piece of shit' I said to my conscience.  
'Ughhh, fine' my conscience replied.  
I grimaced at the image that was processing in my head because of my conscience.

"Hey Harry" I said, he quickly whipped his head around startled at the sound of my voice in the nearly silent room  
"Oh,, hey Louis..... umm what are you doing here so early? I thought you were out until 10 tonight with Liam and Niall" he questioned as he removed himself from Nicks toned arms and gracefully walked over to me.  
"I was but.... I got tired of being a third wheel to be honest." I lied smoothly, truth was I was missing Harry and came to spend quality time Together since I had missed him all week  
"OHHH okay, how long have you been standing there." He tilts his head to the side in confusion.  
"Hmmm... about 10 minutes!" I sarcastically reply whilst looking at my non-existent watch.  
"Stop with the sarcasm,, everyone knows that you wouldn't just stand there.. What do you want?"  
He replied, his jaw clenching at his sudden anger.  
"Geesh, what's you problem Hazza?" I curiously asked my curly headed friend.  
"Nothing LouLou.. just tired s'all." He sighed, as his vivid green eyes wandered around the spacious living room whilst trying to avoid eye contact with me.

I just stand there staring at him for a few minutes just wondering whether to ask him if he's okay or not.  
'Of course, he not okay you dumb ass, you've been avoiding him since you read that story about you and him *nudge, nudge, wink, wink*'  
'Oh shut it, conscience, your not making me feel better.'  
'Well duh, I am YOUR conscience, I'm supposed to make you feel this stupid and guilty!'  
'Great I'm going crazy now, I'm having an argument with my conscience! Who even does that these days?' I ponder for seconds before my conscience snaps me out of it.  
'You do you fucking moron, get off your lazy ass and stop avoiding the love of your life!' My conscience snaps at me harshly.  
'You're a meanie, I'm leaving. Buhbye'

I hear Harry's fingers snapping in front of my face, as my vision finally adjusted I see Harry looking worried and I feel my insides warming, knowing that he cares about me.  
"Umm Lou, are you okay? You were just staring at me and not blinking? Kinda scary really" Harry nervously said.  
"Hmmm, yeah, just thinking about things Hazza, I'm gonna go down the club tonight, okay?" I say lying through my pearly whites. To be honest, I'm stuck, I can't just go up to Harry and say 'No Harry, I am NOT okay, because I fucking love you but you slept with Nick and your straight.' Yeah because Harry would take that perfectly well.  
Harry studied me carefully and I'm starting to worry, he's always been able to tell when I'm lying about something.  
"Okay Lou, will you be back tonight then?" He asks curiously.  
"Meh, probably not but will you leave the back door open just in case? And don't wait up for me I'll be very late or is it very early?... Hmm."  
"Okay Lou but be safe okay? Love you boo!" Harry chuckles amused by my theory of time.  
"Okay Haz, I'll be safe, I love you too." I turn to face the floor, turn around and soundlessly walk out the front door.

Once I was out the door, I walked to my car and just sat there for a moment, remembering what had just happened. Suddenly, a tear slipped out my eye and run down my face. Trying to furiously stop the tears running down my face, I though to myself sadly.   
'Yeah... you do love me Harry, but not in the way I love you and you don't love me enough to not sleep with Nick, after all I didn't write More Tham This, I Wish and Everything About You for no reason did I' Although this just made me sob harder, I turn the ignition in the car and drove to my favourite club 'Electric'

(I don't even know if that even exists but.. LWWY OKAY DONT JUDGE ME PEASANTS)

As I walk in, I instantly smell the sweat, alcohol and weed mixing together fogging my senses and head straight to the bar. This is gonna be a longggg night. My mission, get drunk, get laid and make Harry jealous.

All I can say is.. BRING IT ON!

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Ello my name is cordy and this is the first fanfic I've ever written! I don't know whether it's good or not so please bear with me! Follow me on twitter if you want my name is @CDarcee


	2. Chapter 2

*warning mature content ;)*

Louis POV:-  
The music was pounding in my ears and I was starting to get a headache, but then I remembered why I was here in the first place.. to get revenge on Harry,, and to hook up with a hot bird,, even if it just to get rid of the pain even for a little while..

Soon, I seen a hot chick,, bleach, blond hair, electric blue eyes, the skimpiest dress I have ever seen it looked more like a belt. Her boobs and her arse were practically popping our of her 'dress'. Even if I was straight I would never ever think of dating her,, gosh she is plastered in that make-up. 'Oh well she'll do' I thought to myself. After downing my last five shots of tequila, i walked up to the girl with do much swag, I could've put Justin Bieber to shame! As I reached her I could feel the adrenaline running through my veins due to the alcohol in my blood. I grabbed her hand and tugged her to the dance floor, where she instantly started to grind against me! After about ann hour of dancing, well grinding and a very heated make out session,

"Your house or mine? I asked the girl who's name I still haven't caught

"Mine" she slurred obviously smashed from all of her alcohol intake. So I hailed a cab to 1235 pain terrace (made it up) because that's where her flat was. When we got out of the cab and walked into the building I smashed my lips into her, kicked the front door open and quickly slammed the door shut again the same way and forcefully pinned her against the door, at that point I knew that the tequila had completely taken over my body and I had no control over it what so ever.

*mature scene, if you don't want to read go to the authors note*

As we were kissing I roughly bit her lip in desperation, I pinched her ass indicating her to jump. When she did I carried her to what I thought was the bedroom and luckily it was. As we hit the bed, I ripped the dress that she had on and threw it across the room, not caring where it had landed, after all I be gone before she woke up in the morning ;)

I shoved my tongue in her mouth whilst we fought for dominance and I could fell my bulge growing against her vagina. I was desperation thrusting my hips up again her hips to get friction and it seemed to work because I found myself moaning into her mouth

In less than a minute our clothes had been ripped of our bodies, and I then started teasing her by taking her cliterus into my mouth and gently sucking her sweet spot, making her moan endlessly.

Then without warning I brought my head up, grabbed my dick free of my Calvin Klein boxers and slammed into her making her body shake with the force of my thrust. Let's just say that had her screaming.

Soon, she was screaming 'IM SO CLOSE' and I could feel I was too, so I replied 'me too, come for me baby' and that was all it took for her to release around me and make me come inside the condom (ALWAYS USE PROTECTION KIDS). I lay down exhausted and watched her as she fell asleep with black mascara staining her cheeks from the intensity of our intimate moment. 

I awoke at 7:00am due to my phone ringing, it was harry! 

"What?" I groaned into the phone my voice still drowning with sleep.

"Where the fuck are you!" Harry screamed down the phone.

"At some chicks house, why?" I questioned.

"For fuck sake, Lou I left the back door open last night, anything could've happened and you didn't even end up coming home!" I could practically feel him glaring at me through the phone and his face being beetroot red from anger.

"Sorry Hazza, I'll be back in around 15 minutes, I'll talk to you then" I explained feeling guilty for making him worry.

"You better be or there will be a punishment!" He growled through the phone making me swallow thickly with arouse.

As I quickly gathered up my clothes, I fled the flat, got into my car and started to speed down the busy roads of London.  
The best part was she didn't even know my name ;)

*AUTHORS NOTE* 

I'm not going to make many of these because I know how annoying they are, but I'm so surprised and happy that I have 3 kudos and I only posted my other chapter yesterday so thankyou so much guest users :)


	3. Chapter 3

*warning mature content ;)*

Louis POV:-  
The music was pounding in my ears and I was starting to get a headache, but then I remembered why I was here in the first place.. to get revenge on Harry,, and to hook up with a hot bird,, even if it just to get rid of the pain even for a little while..  
Soon, I seen a hot chick,, bleach, blond hair, electric blue eyes, the skimpiest dress I have ever seen it looked more like a belt. Her boobs and her arse were practically popping our of her 'dress'. Even if I was straight I would never ever think of dating her,, gosh she is plastered in that make-up. 'Oh well she'll do' I thought to myself. After downing my last five shots of tequila, i walked up to the girl with do much swag, I could've put Justin Bieber to shame! As I reached her I could feel the adrenaline running through my veins due to the alcohol in my blood. I grabbed her hand and tugged her to the dance floor, where she instantly started to grind against me! After about ann hour of dancing, well grinding and a very heated make out session,  
"Your house or mine? I asked the girl who's name I still haven't caught  
"Mine" she slurred obviously smashed from all the alcohol intake. So I hailed a cab to 1235 pain terrace (made it up) because that's where her flat was. When we got out of the cab and walked into the building I smashed my lips into her, kicked the front door open and quickly slammed the door shut again the same way and forcefully pinned her against the door, at thy point I knew that the tequila had completely taken over my body. 

*mature scene, if you don't want to read go to the authors note*

As we were kissing I roughly bit her lip in desperation, I pinched her ass indicating her to jump. When she did I carried her to what I thought was the bedroom and luckily it was. As we hit the bed, I ripped the dress the had on off and threw it across the room, not caring where it had landed, after all I be gone before she woke up in the morning ;) 

I shoved my tongue in her mouth whilst we fought for dominance and I could fell my bulge growing against her vagina. 

In less than a minute our clothes had been ripped of our bodies, and I was teasing her by rubbing her cliterus, making her moan endlessly.  
Then without warning I slammed into her making her body shake with the force of my thrust. Let's just say that had her screaming.

Soon, she was screaming 'IM SO CLOSE' and I could feel I was too, so I replied 'me too, come for me baby' and that was all it took for her to release around me and make me come inside the condom (ALWAYS USE PROTECTION KIDS). I lay down exhausted and watched her as she fell asleep with black mascara staining her cheeks from the intensity of our intimate moment. 

I awoke at 7:00am due to my phone ringing, it was harry! 

"What?" I groaned into the phone my voice still drowning with sleep.

"Where the fuck are you!" Harry screamed down the phone.

"At some chicks house, why?" I questioned.

"For fuck sake, Lou I left the back door open last night, anything could've happened and you didn't even end up coming home!" I could practically feel him glaring at me through the phone and his face being beetroot red from anger.

"Sorry Hazza, I'll be back in around 15 minutes, I'll talk to you then" I explained feeling guilty for making him worry.

"You better be or there will be a punishment!" He growled through the phone making me swallow thickly with arouse.  
As I quickly gathered up my clothes, I fled the flat, got into my car and started to speed down the busy roads of London.  
The best part was she didn't even know my name :)

*AUTHORS NOTE* 

I'm not going to make many of these because I know how annoying they are, but I'm so surprised and happy that I have 3 kudos and I only posted my other chapter yesterday so thankyou so much guest users :)


	4. Chapter 4

Louis POV **

Driving home, I'm currently thinking of what to say to Harry for my explanation, I can't just tell him that I went home and fucked a girl now can I? However, I did do this for revenge and out of anger, he did deserve to be told what was actually happened last night. I know he isn't my boyfriend (although I would like him to be ;)!) but right now even the thought of Nick being intimate with Harry is making me grip the steering wheel so right my knuckles are turning white. I hate them so much right now!

Slowly, I baked up into the driveway of the complex and turn of the engine. I strolled out of my car, and into the flat. 

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN LOUIS TOMLINSON" Harry screamed as soon as he seen me walk through the door.

'Oh shit!' I though to myself, knowing he only ever used my full name if he was angry and boy, he wasn't just angry he was pissed right off.   
"Out" I replied calmly, knowing it would piss him off even more.

"Louis!!" Harry growled, warning me I was pushing him to his limit and he was going to blow his top if I didn't give him answers.

"Alright, chill out, I went to a chick's flat and we fucked is that enough information for you?" I smartly replied, although my voice was calm and steady. I knew that telling Harry this would piss him off because I asked for him to leave the door open.   
"CHILL OUT, YOUR TELLING ME TO CHILL OUT WHEN I LEFT THE FUCKING DOOR OPEN ALL NIGHT AND A BURGLAR COULD'VE COME IN HERE, BUT NO YOU DONT GIVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT THAT, DO YOU NOW? NO I DIDN'T FUCKING THINK SO." Harry screamed at me obviously angry at the fact I had not text him to tell him I wasn't going to return home last night.

"What?" I replied shocked at his outburst.

"YOU HEARD ME TOMLINSON, YOU DONT A FUCKING SHIT ABOUT THIS HOUSE, ME, OR ANYBODY ELSE, THE ATTENTION IS ALWAYS ON YOU LOUIS, DONT YOU EVER THINK OF THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR ACTIONS?" If it were possible Harry would have steam coming out of his ears right now because he is so angry.   
"WHAT THE FUCK HARRY, YOU KNOW I CARE ABOUT THIS HOUSE AND I CARE ABOUT YOU ALOT MORE THAN I REALLY SHOULD, BUT NO YOU THINK I ONLY ARE ABOUT MYSELF! YOU KNOW THAT IS NOT THE CASE HARRY!" I was now screaming at Harry because he basically called me self-centered.

"NO, YOU DONT STOP FUCKING DENYING IT LOUIS YOU ARE A SELFISH, IGNORANT, SELF-CENTERED BASTARD WHO CARES ABOUT NOBODY BUT YOURSELF AND   
YOU KNOW IT LOUIS!" Harry bellowed at me. (No hate, this is not true and I love Louis and Harry together)

'Ouch, that struck a nerve' I though to myself as I felt my eyes start watering. I didn't reply to Harry because I know he hasn't finished his rant yet, so I'm patiently waiting for him to finish.

"YOU ARE ALSO USELESS, UGLY AND YOU ARE NO GOOD AT ANYTHING YOU ARE FUCKING PATHETIC!" Harry finally said finishing of his rant.  
Slowly, more tears started to run down my once dry cheeks. These words suddenly gave me a flashbacks

**FLASHBACK, 13 YEARS OLD**

"STOP CRYING YOU STUPID, USELESS, PATHETIC CHILD!" My step-dad Mark screamed at me as I sit in the corner of my room, sob wracking through my body. 

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**FLASHBACK, 15 YEARS OLD**

"YOH ARE NO GOOD AT ANYTHING ARE YOU? GOD I DONT EVEN KNOW WHY I DIDNT HAVE AM ABORTION WHEN I FOUND OUT I WAS HAVING YOU!!" My mother screeched at me, when she found a dish that I didn't wash properly. I was like her personal slave who had to do everything properly and on-time or I would be punished.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**FLASHBACK, 14 YEARS OLD**

"YOU ARE SO FUCKING SELFISH AND SELF-CENTERED LOUIS ITS NOT ALL ABOUT YOU MIND!" My mother screamed at me, because I asked her for a new pair of school shoes because my previous ones had broken.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**FLASHBACK, 10 YEARS OLD**

"WHY ARE YOU SO IGNORANT LOUIS!" Mark screamed as he punched me after the people had left my birthday party. All because I was to shy to talk to my best friend, Stan's parents and Marks boss from work. 

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sobs loudly came from my mouth, as all these moment from my past evaded my mind. They were now in my mind, repeating as of they were all stuck on replay and would never stop.  
All of a sudden, Harry become wide-eyed as he processed in his mind what he had just said. Slowly, he twisted his head towards me, regret being evident in his eyes as he realised what he had said.

"Shit" Harry cursed under his breath as he neared me cautiously.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but before any words were able to pass through his plump, pink lips, I took of running into my room, locking the door in the process and diving under my bed sheet covers. As if it was my own safe heaven, where nobody could harm me and I was protected from the entire outside world.

"LOUIS OPEN UP!" Harry called pleadingly through my bedroom door.   
"no" I called weakly through the room knowing Harry could hear it before another broken sob escaped between my dry red lips.

The part that's hurting the most right now is my heart, because Harry promised me he would never use my past against me.  
Harry had broken his promise.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a couple of hours now and Harry is talking to me through the door trying to get me to open the door for him, so far it ain't working

"Louis" Harry whispered in a quavering voice.

"What" I replied warily

"I don't know how to say this but.... I just..... Uhmm.. I..... Love....... You.... A lot, and I have for a while now I was only with Nick yesterday because I wanted to make you jealous, and i can tell it worked" Harry replied in slow, husky voice.

There I sat speechless, but shocked at myself because of the recent events and now it's gonna blow back in my face, I've just got a feeling.

"But do you want to know the worst part Louis, the fact that you want out to sleep with a girl, I know you probably aren't gay like me but that isn't going to change my feelings for you.. EVER!" Harry continued

Finally I found my voice so I could reply to Harry, with much joy.

"Harry, truth is I only slept with that girl last night because I thought that you were with Nick and that you didn't love me like I love you! That was the worst part for me and I never want to feel like that again, so if I told you that I love you, what would you do?" I answered with all of the truth I had left.

"I would tell you I love you too because it's the truth and I would never lie to you, being here without you is like waking up to half a heart I only feel complete when you are here with me."

I could feel the tears start to roll down my face as I hear the truth in Harry's voice, slowly I get up off the bed and unlock the triple bolts on the door.

"Louis, was that the locks being unlocked on the door?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Yes" I whispered.

Warily, Harry opened the door and saw me with dried up tears on my face. 

"Why have you been crying boo?" Harry questioned.

"Because what you said was cute and heart-warming, I love you so much Harry Styles!"

A smile slowly spread across Harry's face.

"I love you too handsome!"

Harry's POV (weren't expecting this were you)

I can't believe louis loves me, that is all I have ever wanted since I have met him. I've known I was gay since around 3 moths after I met louis, I don't know he just makes me happy and makes me feel giddy with excitement when he's near.

That's why I always disappear to the bathroom ;);)

I would love to be as close to louis as humanly possible but I don't know if he is ready for that yet. But I suppose I better ask him anyways aren't I, give it a shot I suppose.

"Louis" I softly called him.

"Hmm?" Louis replied gently coming down from his daydreaming state.

Sorry guys I'm gonna leave you with a cliffhanger for now and you'll find out more tomorrow ;) by Cordy


End file.
